A Dragon's Quest
by Yami Null
Summary: Dragnarok had made many sacrifices in his life, but this was the hardest one he ever made. To save his world, he now can never see his love ones again. All he can do now is stop the one responsible from making the other worlds suffer the same fate. (Discontinued)
1. Intro

**Hey everyone, welcome to A Dragon's Quest! This is a more plot heavy version of Misadventures. There is a few random "side-quests" that'll pop up here and there, but mostly focuses on the plot of Dragnarok and his team of heroes fighting against Evilness Corp. The members of each faction are from both the DC and Marvel Universe, with a few from other universes. Here's a list of the members of each team. Note, some of the DC characters will either be from the normal DC Universe, or the Injustice Universe. (I) means their from the Injustice Universe, while (DC) means their from the normal DC Universe. Anyway, here are the teams.**

**Heroic Republic Legionaries (or HRL for short)**

Dragnarok (Leader)

Purple Diamond

Purple Pearl

Belial Aether

Aero

Nekoto Wismer

Fire Jackal (Son of Belial and Injustice Starfire)

Windstorm (Son of Aero and Injustice Livewire)

Maverick (A werebear who's best friends with Fire Jackal)

Lapin Noir (A rabbit themed hero who has super speed)

Toxicus Abiete (A male version of Poison Ivy)

Za'Mag'Nu (A Indigo Lantern)

Hellboy

Rorschach

Spider-Man (Peter Parker)

Spider-Man (Miles Morales)

Ghost Spider/Spider Woman (Gwen Stacy)

Spider-Man 2099

Spider-Man Noir

Spider-Ham (Peter Porker)

Venom

Batman (DC)

Batwoman (DC)

Catwoman (DC)

Superman (DC)

Superboy (DC)

Robin (DC)

Cyborg (DC)

Starfire (DC)

Raven (DC)

Beast Boy (DC)

Captain American

Iron Man

Thor

Captain Marvel

Martian Manhunter (DC)

Red Tornado (DC)

Hulk

Nebula

Black Cat

Livewire (I)

Poison Ivy (DC) (Lex Jr wants to drain natural resources, tearing down plants. You do the math.)

Cheetah (I) (Became the adopted mother of Nekoto)

Kraven the Hunter

Aquaman (DC)

Dr Strange

War Machine

Shazam (DC)

Ant-Man

Wonder Woman (DC)

Ra's al Ghul (DC)

Talia al Ghul (DC)

Booster Gold (DC)

Leonardo (I)

Raphael (I)

Donatello (I)

Michelangelo (I)

Scorpion (MK)

Sub-Zero

Raiden

Deadpool

Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)(DC)

Green Lantern (John Stewart)(DC)

Ghost Rider

The Flash (DC)

Vibe (DC)

Firestorm (DC)

Kid Flash (DC)

Aqualad (DC)

Miss Martian (DC)

Artemis (DC)

**Evilness Corporation **

Alexander Luthor Junior (Leader)

Breaker (Lex Jr's right-hand man)

Lex Luthor (I) (Revived by Magic and Technology)

Eternal Exitium

Malphas (Son of Darkblood and Injustice Raven)

Sorceress (Daughter of Darkblood and Injustice Enchantress)

Scourge (Son of Darkblood and Injustice Killer Frost)

Arsonist (Fanboy and successor of Psycho Burner)

Frenzy (A demon born from Aether)

Jinmen (A Black Lantern)

Joker (DC)

Harley Quinn (DC)

Carnage

Mysterio

Firefly (DC)

Green Goblin

Doctor Octopus

Sandman

Molten Man

Hydro Man

Cyclone

Magneto

Magnenta

Hobgoblin

Mr Freeze (DC) (Forced, as Lex Jr threaten Nora)

Reverse Flash (DC)

Hunter Zolomon (DC)

Killer Frost (DC)

Deathstorm (DC)

Grid (DC)

Jinx (DC)

Gizmo (DC)

Mammoth (DC)

Clayface (DC)

Two-Face (DC)

The Riddler (DC)

Bane (DC)

Multiplex (DC)

Enchantress (Marvel)

Kabuki Twins (DC)

Super Skrull

Titanium Man

Man-Bat (DC)

Scarecrow (DC)

Dr Sivana (DC)

Mazahs (DC)

Electro

Vulture

Scorpion (Marvel)

Rhino

Metallo (DC)

Girder (DC)

Eclipso (Female) (DC)

M.O.D.O.K.

Shriek

Kotal Kahn

Kano

Goro

King Shark (DC)

Black Manta (DC)

Hugo Strange (DC)

Ocean Master (DC)

Brother Eye (DC)

Living Laser

Deathstroke (DC)

Killer Croc (DC)

Orca (DC)

Hammerhead

Beetle

Kingpin

Bullseye

Purple Man

Mr Negative

Dr Phosphorus

**There is one more faction, the Misfits of Evil. That are more of an annoyance than a threat.**

**Misfits of Evil**

Chang Tzu/ Egg Fu (Leader) (DC)

Polka Dot Man (DC)

Nuclear Man (DC)

Kite Man (DC)

Bat-Mite (DC)

Stilt Man

Calendar Man (DC)

Calculator (DC)

Crazy Quilt (DC)

Big Wheel

Paste-Pot Pete

Batroc the Leaper

Mad Mod (DC)

The Condiment King (DC)

The Eraser (DC)

Clock King (DC)

Baby Doll (DC)

**And that's the list.**


	2. Why Must I Suffer?

**Here's the first chapter of Dragon's Quest. Yeah, I'm using the trailer as part of the chapter, due to it being a scene in the story. Anyway, please enjoy.**

"How long? How much long do I need to suffer? For those who are reading this, I am Dragnarok, son of Spyro and Cynder. Six years ago, I went to this strange place and conquered my personal demon. Five years later, a village named Dragonbreath was built in the Valley of Avalar. I was living the dream. I married my fiancee, Blaze, and we had a beautiful daughter named Dracia. I've also adopted my apprentice Goldix to be my son. The other Element Guard start families of their own. My sisters, Ness and Nyre married Hydrar and Bloodtar respectively, giving me my nephew and niece. Everything was perfect...

Until it all came crashing down.

A year after Dragonbreath was built, the entire Dragon Realm was attacked. The one who was responsible was Lex Luther Junior, the son of Lex Luther. Well, not his actual son, the more appropriate term will be clone. Anyway, Lex Jr wishes to expand Lex Corp by conquering different worlds and draining their natural resources. The first world he targeted was mine. He first did a test run by releasing a monster from my past. After my team and I defeat him, Lex Jr decided to send an whole army. However, the device he used to travel worlds wasn't ready to transport more than one person, causing it to create a black hole that threaten to devour my world. Having no other choice, I've used every bit of power in my body to seal the entire Dragon Realms into an amulet.

As you would've expect, there was a cost. I, myself, cannot enter the amulet. Meaning... I can no longer see my friends and family ever again. I did create a solid illusion of myself in the amulet, letting everyone live in ignorance. I can control the illusion remotely and feel what it feels, but I wish to physical be with my family again...

Alexander Luthor Junior is going to pay...

That bastard has created a army of villains (willingly or by force) from his world, a world parallel to his in were the Injustice wars never happened, and a world with it's own heroes and villains. They call themselves the Evilness Corporation. After repairing and upgrading the machine that let's them travel to different dimensions, they started to invade other worlds.

I don't wish to see these worlds suffer the same fate my has, so I've formed a team of heroes that'll help me stop them. We are the Heroic Republic Legionaries, or the HRL of short. (I honestly didn't come up with the name, it was voted by the rest of the team)

I just hope light will shine through these dark times."

(The sound of a book being closed was heard. Revealing to be journal of a Purple and Black Dragon. The dragon was wear armor black with purple lines in color and was very sleek. Around his neck was an silver amulet with a purple gem in the center. The dragon let out a sigh.)

?: Are you alright, Dragnarok?

(Turning around, Dragnarok saw that it was Belial Aether, the Demigod son of Anubis. Belial was the leader of the Republic, a group that helped his parents faction, the Legion, during the Injustice Wars.)

Dragnarok: Other than the fact my world is trapped in this amulet and the dimensional plane were it once was is now a void of nothingness, I feel fine.

Belial:(Pats Dragnarok in comfort) Look, I promised that the others and I will find a way to restore your world. I've promised Blaze that I'll help return you to normal when you were Darkblood for the first time, and I kept my promise.

Dragnarok: And I still thank you for that. But... I think you should've be doing this. You have your known family now.

(The Demigod started a relationship with Starfire, after comforting her over the death of her previous lover. The two eventually got married and had a son named Sabra, who's superhero name is Fire Jackal. In fact, all the other Republic members moved on with their lives. Aero married his childhood friend, who turned out to be the villain Livewire, after she given up her evil ways, and had a son named Elliot, who is a superhero named Windstorm. Nekoto was now in his late teens, and was adopted by Cheetah, who gave up her villain live to raise him.)

Belial: I appreciate your concern, but I promised to help you, and I always keep my promise.

Dragnarok:(Smiles) Thank you.

Belial:(Smiles back) Good! Now, any ideas for our next move? If not, the team has a few ideas and suggestions you can use.

Dragnarok: I sort of have a plan in mind. But maybe it's best to hear what they have in mind.

(Nodding at that, Belial lead Dragnarok to the meeting area.)

**Meanwhile**

**Neo Metropolis-Lex Corp**

(Lex Corp, the headquarters of the Evilness Corporation. In the CEO's office, Lex Jr was in the middle of making blueprints before his secretary buzzed him up.)

Secretary: Sir, Eternal has brought your guests here to see you.

Lex Jr: Send them in.

(The door leading to his office opened, revealing four figures. The first figure was Eternal Exitium, a jester like monster Darkblood created to revive him in case he was defeated. The next figure a male who was a black hood and had a pair of black feathered wing sprouting out of his back. This was Malphas, the son of Darkblood and Raven. The other two figures were his half-siblings. The next figure was female that has green hair styled in a punk like ponytail. On her face was kabuki themed make up. This was Sorceress, daughter of Darkblood and Enchantress. And the last one was a male with light blue skin, spiky white hair, and blood red eyes. This was Scourge, son of Darkblood and Killer Frost.)

Lex Jr: Thank you, Eternal. You may now leave.

(With a nod, Eternal left.)

Lex Jr:(Turning his attention to Darkblood's children) There's been word that three of you are going off to who knows where. Mind telling my what you're up to?

Malphas:(Growls) Listen human. What we are doing is beyond what your pathetic mortal mind can understand. It doesn't concern you.

Lex Jr: That may be. But, from what I heard, you three have been using MY machine. There for, this does concern me.

Scourge:(Stepping up to the desk) We've been using your device to go to different worlds to collect the items we need.

Lex Jr: And I assume these items are used to revive _HIM_. Right?

Scourge:(Chuckles for a bit) Not bad, for a human.

Lex Jr: And what are the items in question?

Malphas:(Cuts Scourge off before he can speck) That, I'm afraid, is something we can't tell you. Now, can we leave?

Lex Jr: Just be sure to not damage the machine.

(The three nodded before leaving through the door. After watching the door close behind them, Lex Jr sighed before shaking his head.)

Lex Jr: Those three are up to something. But as long as they don't interfere with my plans, they can gather whatever they want.

(Meanwhile, just after the three children of Darkblood exited the office, Eternal appeared above them. He had been eavesdropping on the conversion.)

Eternal: You three gotten careless, and now the human knows something is up.

Sorceress:(In a voice laced in magic) So what? It's just some human, we can easily kill him.

Eternal:(Turns to Sorceress) There is no doubt you can't kill him, but you wouldn't due to the fact he has too much use. (Looks at everyone) Plus, need I remind you that we still haven't caught the main ingredient?

Malphas: We're doing the best we can. But you do know that some items are harder to acquire than others. Anyway, did you manage to convince Jinmen to join us?

Eternal: Yes, he was more than willing to help. So... Did you get the target in your last trip?

Sorceress:(Holds up a red stone) One down, five to go. Along with the other items we need, Father will return more powerful then ever, and recreate everything in his own image.

Eternal: Excellent. Now, back to work. I'll keep the human in the dark, you three just continue in getting what we need.

**And that was the first chapter. The Misfits will appear so enough, but for now, we see the higher ups of both factions. Stay tune for more.**


	3. Chemicals and Lazarus Pits

**Void of Nothingness**

(The Void of Nothingness... The dimensional place that once held the Dragon Realms. A place were there is literally nothing existing. Well... except for one thing. In the middle of the black void was a floating island. In the center of the island was a temple-like alter and on top are five giant crosses surrounding a pedestal-like structure with a sphere of purple and black energy on top of it. Near it was a pedestal holding a book labeled "The Flow of the Blood of Darkness". At the bottom of the stairs leading to the alter was Eternal Exitium, and he appears to be waiting for something. Suddenly, a vortex appeared in front of him and coming out was the Spawns of Darkblood, pushing a mining cart full of a strange metal.)

Eternal:(Seeing the metal) I see you manage to get enough Nth metal for what we need.

Scourge:(Panting) Yeah, and it was a pain in the ass to get here.

(Not listening to Scourge, Eternal used his Telekinesis lift the cart up above the sphere before dumping the Nth metal into it. This causes the sphere to pulsate for a bit. Bring the cart down to him, Eternal fired a beam of Aether at it, reducing to nothing.)

Eternal:(Facing the Spawns) Now, on to the next thing on our list. We are going to need a few containers of the liquid found in the Lazarus Pits.

Malphas: Roger. But before we go, we got some good news. The Arsonist has agree to help us.

Eternal: Excellent. Now, get me those containers.

Sorceress: Don't worry. Jinmen and Arsonist are alright down there, with a new _Friend_.

(And with that, the Spawns went back into the vortex. Just as it disappears, Eternal turns to face the alter.)

Eternal: Soon, Master... Soon...

**HRL Headquarters-Meeting Room**

(The HRl were in the middle of a meeting, discussing their next plan of action.)

Dragnarok: There has been eye witnesses of Deathstorm, Grid, and Carnage lurking around Ace Chemicals and they have been reported taking barrels of unknown chemicals. Does anyone want to go to investigate?

?: The only thing you need to worry about is that there's a bigger problem at hand.

(The team turned to see Talia Ra Ghul with a couple of League of Shadow ninjas. They got into a stance as Batman up to them.)

Batman: Talia, what are doing here?

Talia: Beloved,(This earns her a jealous glare from Catwoman) my Father and the league was attacked and they invaders are draining the Lazarus Pit dry. Please, you must help us!

Catwoman: And why would we help you?!

Talia: Help us, and the League of Shadows will help you fight against Evilness Corp.

Dragnarok:(Walking up to the two) Look, promise to help or not, will help you. What the Corp plans with the liquid mustn't be good. Add the chemicals into the mix, and we'll be in trouble.

(They then decided to send two teams out. Dragnarok, Fire Jackal, Batman, Catwoman, and Za'Mag'Nu head to the Lazarus Pits while Windstorm, Maverick, Lapin Noir, Flash, and Venom tackle Ace Chemicals.)

**Ace Chemicals**

(Lapin and Flash speed ahead of the group, arriving at Ace Chemicals in seconds. Seeing that they were gonna have to wait for the others, the two speedsters decided to scout the area in the mean time. After a while of searching, they regrouped at the entrance.)

Flash: Find any thing?

Lapin: Non, not a single thing.

(That's when the two noticed the other three arriving at the entrance.)

Windstorm: Can the two of you ever slow down?

Flash and Lapin: No/Non.

(Suddenly, Venom tackled the group to the ground, saving the group from being burned to a crisp by a beam of heat. Looking towards the direction that the beam came from, the group found Deathstorm, Grid, and Carnage.)

Venom: CARNAGE!

Carnage:(Giggles insanely) Hiya, Papa. Nice to see you brought flesh-bags from me to cut up!

Deathstorm: Hey, leave some for the rest of us. Anyway, Grid, do your thing.

Grid:(Pointing a laser cannon at the group) Grid... Online.

(Grid then fired the laser, though it was only able to hit Maverick who was too slow to react in time. The werebear was sent flying into a couple of buildings.)

Windstorm: Are you okay, Maverick?!

Maverick:(From a distance) FINLAND!

(With that, the battle started. Venom took on Carnage, Windstorm faced Deathstorm, and Flash and Lapin fought against Grid. After a while, Maverick recovered from his flight and noticed Venom started to struggle against Carnage. Racing forward with a fist, Maverick sent the Symbiote powered maniac up in the air with a uppercut. As gravity took over, Carnage started to plummet. Just before he hits the ground, Maverick punches him in the face, sending him right into Deathstorm, causing the two villains to collapse on the ground. Just as the villains got back on their feet, Grid was launched into them, having their faces meet the ground yet again. Venom then warped the three up in black webbing. The three struggled to get out, only to get a jolt from Windstorm. With that, the villains were down and out.)

Windstorm: Let's get these three back to base. We got nice cells that'll hold them.

Lapin:(To the three unconscious villains) Fais de beaux rêves.

**Meanwhile-The Lazarus Pit**

(Dragnarok, his group, and Talia arrived that the pit, only to stare in shock to see it half empty. In the center of the pit was a hose-like vacuum, slowly draining the pit bit by bit. And littering the area were the dead bodies of the League's ninja warriors. The hose was attached to a machine that poured the liquid it was draining into a glass container. And right next to the machine was a cage, holding a weaken Ra's al Ghul.)

Talia:(Running up to the cage) Father!

(Barely gaining conscious, Ra's al Ghul looked up to see his daughter with Dragnarok, Batman, and the others.)

Ra's al Ghul:(Weakly) Talia... You must get out of here...

Talia: I'm not leaving you here to suffer.

Batman:(Puts a hand on her shoulder) Don't worry, Talia. We'll get him help.

?: Ahh... How sweet. It just makes you want to puke.

(Turning around, the group sees two figures. The first one was wearing a helmet similar to the one Ares, the God of War, wears. Around his finger was a black ring emitting a black aura. The second figure has flames for hair, has a face of a bat-like demon, and has vials of flammable chemicals strapped to his belt. This was Jinmen and Arsonist respectively.)

Za'Mag'Nu: Jinmen!

Jinmen:(Looks at the Indigo Lantern) Ah, Za'Mag'Nu. Long time no see.

(Za'Mag'Nu was a alien full of compassion, earning her a place in the Indigo Tribe. Unlike the rest of the Tribe, she wears the ring around finger like the other Lantern Corps.)

Za'Mag'Nu: When I get my hands on you...

Jinmen: Ah,ah,ah. Don't go Red on me. Anyway, we need the liquid of the Pit.

Dragnarok: Why does Lex Jr what with the Pit?

Jinmen:(Chuckles) Who said anything about Luthor wanting this?

(Seeing the confused looks, Jinmen smirks while Arsonist cackles.)

Jinmen: Before we begin this, we have a friend we like to introduce you to.

(Appearing in a purple fog, was a strange creature. It was wearing a black Spartan helmet and has wings similar to Darkseid's Parademons, only purple in color.)

Jinmen: I'd like you all to meet Frenzy. (Looks at Frenzy) Will you be so kind and tear theses heroes apart?

Frenzy: Did you even need to ask?

Arsonist:(Upset) HEY! I want to burn these Flame-stacks to a crisp!

Jinmen: Maybe next time, my burning friend. But for now, we must get these containers back to base.

(Using his ring to make vortex to transport the containers to the Void of Nothingness, Jinmen only manage to warp a handful before being stop by Fire Jackal, who launched a Starbolt at the Black Lantern.)

Jinmen:(In pain) Agk! (Glares at Fire Jackal) You little... No matter, we have what we needed. (Looks at Frenzy and Arsonist) Arsonist, let's go. And Frenzy, you know what to do. (He then points at Dragnarok) And be sure to capture him alive!

(With that, Jinmen created another black vortex which he and Arsonist just through. Once the vortex disappears, Frenzy turns to the heroes.)

Frenzy:(Sporting a crazed grin) I'm going to enjoy this VERY much!

Fire Jackal:(Taking out his Javelin) We'll see about that, you Zarbnarf!

Za'Mag'Nu: Let's begin.

(Taking out her Lantern, Za'Mag'Nu began to chant her Tribe's oath.)

_"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,_

_Natromo faan tornek wot ur._

_Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,_

_Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!_

(With that, the battle began. Frenzy fired two beams of Aether that the team from his eyes. They dodged and Batman throws a couple a batarangs at the demon, only for the creature to disappear and reappear behind him, sending him flying with a powerful punch. Frenzy then sidesteps a sneak attack from Catwoman, who ended up hitting Za'Mag'Nu, who barely manages to create a shield to block the strike. Frenzy then fires his Aether eye-beams at Dragnarok, who fires his Aether Breath at the same time. The beams lock, and, after a struggle, Dragnarok manages to overpower Frenzy and sent him flying into a nearby wall. After getting up, Frenzy looks that the dragon and smiles.)

Frenzy: Now I see why they want you. (Looks at the rest of the heroes) Luckily for you lot, I've grown bored of this fight, so I'll let you all live. But next time we meet, you won't be so lucky.

(And with that, Frenzy disappears in purple fog. After taking a quick break, the gang freed Ra's al Ghul, and pour the liquid that was left behind back into the Pit.)

Ra's al Ghul:(Shakes hands with Dragnarok) The League and I thank you. We're are now in your service.

Dragnarok: And we are with you.

(After that, the heroes returns to base.)

**Meanwhile**

**Void of Nothingness**

(While Arsonist and The Spawns of Darkblood were pouring the liquid into the sphere, Eternal was talking with Jinmen.

Jinmen: While we had a few set backs, we've managed to get the bare minimal we needed.

Eternal: While I expected a better job, I am still pleased that every is still on track.

(That when Frenzy appears next to them, scratched and bruised up.)

Frenzy:(Looks at Eternal and chuckles) I've seen why you think he's special. Let's just say, I'm with you lot a hundred percent.

Eternal: Nice of you to join us. Now, on to the next thing on our list.

**And that's chapter two. Hoped you enjoyed~**


	4. Armageddon is Upon Us

**Neo Metropolis-Lex Corp**

(In Lex Jr's office, Eternal Exitium was looking in boredom as the CEO was in the middle of a rant.)

Lex Jr: Those three IDIOTS! They have one simple job and they've blown it! Now their in the enemy's hand and who knows how much information the HRL has extracted from them.

(Eternal just rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to the ranting villain. That's when an idea crawled into his twisted mind. With a mischievous look in his eyes, he cleared his throat, gaining Lex Jr's attention.)

Eternal: I just thought of something. Does you device have access to the Phantom Zone?

Lex Jr: It does... What are you planning?

Eternal: Let's just say, a old friend is going to show our enemies... Armageddon.

**Themyscira**

(Dragnarok, Wonder Woman, and Belial arrived in Themyscira, having to come here after receiving a message from Queen Hippolyta, saying that the Amazon's home was attacked. Wonder Woman basically ran as fast as the Flash to save her birth home. Dragnarok, and Belial followed for their own reasons. For Dragnarok, he wanted to help, as well as expecting Eternal or the Spawns of Darkblood might be involved. For Belial, he was good friends with Hippolyta. Anyway, upon entering, they saw the place covered in dark crystals. When they approached a patch, they started to hear strange noises and dark, ghastly whispering can be heard. Dragnarok recognized these crystals anywhere.)

Dragnarok: Dark crystals... There's no doubt about it, Eternal and the Spawns are involved somehow.

Wonder Woman: What do they want with my home?

?: I'm so glad you'd asked.

(Turning around, the group spotted Eternal sitting on top of a pillar, looking down at them in amusement.)

Dragnarok: Eternal!

Eternal:(Looks at Dragnarok) Ah! It's nice to see you again, Master Darkblood. How's the family?

(Dragnarok just growled while unconsciously grabbing the amulet around his neck. Eternal just laughed, enjoying poking at the dragon's psychological and emotional scars. He then looks at the rest of the group.)

Eternal: If you want to save the inhabitants of this pathetic place, then meet me at the arena. I've got a surprise for you, and I know you're going to love it!

(And with that, Eternal disappears in a flash of Aether. With no other choice, the band of three went to the arena. Once they arrive, they couldn't help but stare in shock. Dark crystals littered the area, with tower size crystals sprouting out the battlefield's outer rim, acting like a giant cage. In the audience seats were the Amazons, caged in by the crystals. In the spectator's stand was Hippolyta, beaten and battered.)

Wonder Woman: Mother!

Hippolyta:(Weakly) Diana... It's... A... Trap...

(That's when Eternal appears right next to her, laughing.)

Eternal: Indeed it is. I thought a little... _Reunion _is needed.

(Suddenly, A giant three digit hand made entirely out dark crystals came out and grabbed the arena's edge.)

Eternal:(Starts talking like a announcer as the giant hand's owner slowly rises up from behind the ledge.) Coming from the Phantom Zone, created by the Dark Master Darkblood, like yours truly, and can be consider my "big brother", please welcome, ARMAGEDDON!

(Just as Eternal finishes, the creature is fully up and towers over the arena, roaring in the sky. The creature was a Golem made entirely out of Dark crystals.)

Dragnarok:(In fear) I-It can't be!

(Dragnarok knows Armageddon all to well, considering he was one who created the monster. Armageddon was based on the Golem Malefor made and his parents fought, both in design/appearance and prowess. There are a few differences. One is what the creature is made of. While the Grublin Golem is made from volcanic rock with a few dark crystals, giving it power, Armageddon was made entirely out of dark crystals and is powered by pure Aether, as it's mouth and eyes emit a purple glow. The crystal Golem looks down at the three, mostly staring at Dragnarok.)

Eternal:(Sees the stare) It seems he remembers you, Master. I guess he also wishes to restore you to your former glory. Isn't that right, "big brother"?

(Armageddon roars loudly, as if agreeing. Eternal just laughed before looking at the heroes.)

Eternal: Glad to see you agree.(Sadly sighs) As much as I want to see you all get teared into pieces, I've got other things to do.(Turns to Armageddon) Remember, capture Master ALIVE. He's too important for our plans.(Turns back to the four) Ciao.

(And with that, Eternal disappears. Armageddon, in a surprisingly fast motion, swipe it's claw down and grabbed Dragnarok, holding him in a vice grip in it's left fist.)

Dragnarok:(In pain) Augh!

Belial: Dragnarok!

(Belial then notices the Golem's other fist coming down on top of him. The Demigod just barely avoids getting squashed like a bug. Wonder Woman sent a fury of punches to the fist, only for it to do nothing. Belial then launched a barrage of smoke pellets and earth missiles at the creature's crest, only to once again do nothing.)

Belial: Damn, I'd forgot Darkblood created him to be indestructible...

Wonder Woman: There must be a way to slay this beast.

(Armageddon then caught the two off guard by firing a beam of Aether from it's mouth. Unable to react in time, the beam sent the two demigods flying. Dragnarok, who saw this, could no long leave his allies at Armageddon's mercy. He then launches a Aether Fury attack, completely blowing the crystal golem's fist apart. As Armageddon screeches in pain, Dragnarok runs to the down demigods.)

Dragnarok: Are you two okay?

(The two got up, ready for some more. That when they noticed some of the arena's structure started to float to the stump were Armageddon's fist was. The pieces attached themselves to the stump and formed into a hand, giving the beast a prosthetic replacement. The crystal golem looked it's replacement limb over for a bit before returning it's attention to the three heroes.)

Belial: If it can do that, how are we going to beat this thing?!

(That's when Dragnarok got an idea. It was risky, but it could work.)

Dragnarok: I created this thing, and I'm going to destroy it.

(Dragnarok then did something no one would've expected. He got into the air and flew into the creature mouth. Belial and Wonder Woman just stared in shock, while Armageddon started to grasp it's chest, also confused by the dragon's action. Suddenly, the Golem started clench it's stomach in pain, cracks starting to form around it's body. With one final roar, Armageddon exploded. The explosion not only destroyed the Golem, but it also destroyed the dark crystals that littered across Themyscira. Flying out of the smoke leftover from the explosion was Dragnarok.)

Dragnarok:(As he lands) Whew... That was one of the craziest things I've ever done.

(Belial and Wonder Woman ran up to him and, after punching him from pull that stunt, congratulated him.)

Belial: That was incredible!

Wonder Woman: Indeed, willing to march at death like a true warrior.

(That the entrance, Hippolyta and Amazon were sending their thanks and regards.)

Hippolyta: The Amazons and I thank you for helping us in our time of need.

Dragnarok: Think nothing of it.

**Meanwhile**

**Void of Nothingness**

(Looking through a sphere of Aether, Eternal watched the celebration.)

Eternal: So "big brother" failed? Pity, but it is of no matter. Once our goal is complete, we'll simple revive him.

(That's when Malphas walked up behind him, carrying a green stone and a blue stone in each hand.)

Malphas: Eternal, we've manage to obtain the Space and Time stones.

Eternal:(Turns around with a pleased look on his face) Excellent! Now, we are one step closer to completing our goals!

**And that was chapter three.**


	5. Doctors and Tests

**Neo Metropolis-Lex Corp-Storage Area**

(Eternal Exitium was sneaking around Lex Corp's storage area, where various artifacts and machines are being held. Eternal was looking for one artifact in particular, as he was staring at the vault holding what he wanted. Standing in front of the vault door was a guard. Flowing over the door, Eternal peered down to see the guard make a phone call.)

Guard: Hello?

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: I need your help, can you come here?

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: Alright, hurry up then come over here.

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: What do you mean you can't find them?

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: ...Whaddya mean "there's only soup"?

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: Well get out of the soup aisle!

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: Whaddya mean "there's more soup"?!

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: Go into the next aisle!

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: Where are you right now?!

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE "AT SOUP"?!

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN?!

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

Guard: WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?!

(Sounds of someone on the other end)

(The guard angrily hung up and left. Eternal, having just watch the spectral, just shook his head.)

Eternal:(Mutters to himself) If this is the help villains always hire, then it's no wonder the heroes always win...

(And with that, he entered the code and went inside the vault.)

**Neo Metropolis-S.T.A.R. Labs**

(Dragnarok, in his human disguise, enter the main building of the new S.T.A.R. Labs that was rebuild along with the city. The HRL received a call from the top scientist and she requested him to come to the labs alone. Walking up to the front desk, Dragnarok revealed some of his dragon features to the Receptionist.)

Dragnarok:(Showing his teeth and revealing some scales) Your head scientist wanted to see me?

Receptionist:Ah yes, Dr Calamity is waiting for you. Please come with me.

(The Receptionist then lead Dragnarok to Dr Calamity's office. After walking past some experiments and machines in development, they arrive at the professor's office.)

Receptionist: She's in there.

(Entering the room, Dragnarok spotted Dr Calamity at her desk. She has blond hair and purple eyes. She looked at the dragon and smiled.)

Dr Calamity: Thank you for coming, please have a seat.

Dragnarok:(Taking a seat) So... any particular reason why you wanted me here?

Dr Calamity: I need you for one thing. I need to do a few physical tests.

Dragnarok:(Stares) ...This isn't one of those "turn my head and cough" things, right?

Dr Calamity:(Surprised) God, no! Just need to measure your wingspan, as well as check your health.

Dragnarok:(Sighs in relief) Good! So, anyway... What's the need for these tests?

Dr Calamity: I'll tell you soon enough. Now, follow me to the test area.

**S.T.A.R. Labs-Testing Room**

(After arriving to their location, Dr Calamity starts giving Dragnarok instructions.)

Dr Calamity: First step, return to your normal dragon form.

(After Dragnarok returned to his out dragon self, Calamity took out a tape measure and started measuring his wingspan, horns, teeth, and tail. After that, she took out a tongue depressor. After a quick look in the interior of his mouth, Calamity took out a cotton swab and rubbed it around the cheek area, collecting some of Dragnarok's spit. Once that event was over, Dragnarok couldn't help but ask.)

Dragnarok: What's the need to get a swab of my spit?

Dr Calamity: It's a bit of a pet project. I want to see the similarities and differences between Dragon DNA, and the DNA of normal, everyday reptiles.

Dragnarok: Okay... So, is that it?

Dr Calamity: For today, I'll have some more tests in the near future.

Dragnarok:(Sarcastically) Swell...

Dr Calamity: Hey, don't be complaining. You've made it this far.

Dragnarok:(Putting on his human disguise) Well, let me know if you need anything. Later.

Dr Calamity: Hope to see you soon.

(As Dragnarok leaves, Calamity looks at the vial holding the dragon's spit.)

Dr Calamity: Hope to see you _real _soon...

**Void of ****Nothingness**

(At the Alter, the Spawns of Darkblood were throwing in the objects each spawn collected for a different world into the dark sphere. Malphas throws in a blue glowing cube that was roughly the same size of a baseball. Sorceress throws in seven crystal-like orbs, each with a different number of small red stars in their center. And Scourge throws in a strange small, hand-held device. Once all the objects entered the sphere, it pulsates with power. Just then, Eternal appears through a vortex, and he appears to be carrying something.)

Malphas:(Approaching the jester-like monster) Did you get it.

Eternal:(Holding up a small, black diamond) Yes, the Heart of Darkness is ours. The time of reckoning is soon at hand.

(Flying up to the top of the alter, Eternal throws the diamond into the sphere, causing it to grow in size and power. Eternal just stared in awe, feeling the dark power being emitted.)

Eternal:(Whispers to himself) Master, I can hear you calling me to free you! Soon, every world imaginable will soon be yours to rule. All will kneel to the power of the Dark Master!

(As if the sphere heard him, it pulsates a bit. Eternal turns to the Spawns.)

Eternal: However... We still don't have the most important piece of our puzzle. The Dragon himself still remains out of our grasp... You three better make that fact change, if you ever want to see your father return.

**And that's a wrap.**


	6. Misfits of the Biscuits

**Void of Nothingness**

(The void had some... strange developments as of late. More floating islands started to appear, carrying what appears to be the ruins of medieval castles, with dark crystals littering over the ruins. Streams of pure Aether flows into the dark sphere on the alter, which it's island is in the center of the cluster. Specking of the alter, some of the ruins are starting to attached to the structure, turning it into a castle-like building. Standing at the entrance of the new castle was Eternal Exitium and the Spawns of Darkblood, and they were carrying a large device with several containers of "green lava". After throwing the device and emptying the containers into the sphere, the four took a quick breather.)

Scourge:(Heavily breathing) We... Need... To... Have... Our... Underlings... Do this...

Sorceress: Why... Are we... Doing... The minions' jobs?

Eternal: Need I reminded you that their busy locating the other items we need?

Malphas: Plus, this is for Father.

Eternal: Exactly. Now, let me check on their progress...

**Neo Metropolis-S.T.A.R. Labs**

(Receiving another call from Calamity, Dragnarok returns to S.T.A.R. Labs. Once he entered the doctor's office, he spotted her pacing in front of her desk.)

Dragnarok:(Sees the doctor pacing) Is there something wrong, doctor?

Dr Calamity:(Noticing the dragon) Thank god your here, Dragnarok. We've got a problem. When S.T.A.R. Labs was getting rebuilt, someone stole a important piece of equipment. Not just any equipment, if mishandled, the results will be disastrous. Please, you must get them back before something bad happens.

Dragnarok: Don't worry doc, I'll get your equipment back.

Dr Calamity: Thank you. (Hands him a piece of paper) Here's the location of were our thief was last located. Best start there.

Dragnarok: Got ya.

(As Dragnarok leaves, Calamity smiles and looks at her hand. In her palm was a purple scale with a black stripe running through it.)

**Gotham City-Crime Alley**

(Arriving at Gotham's infamous Crime Alley in his human disguise, Dragnarok scouted the area for a bit before hearing some footsteps coming towards his direction. Hiding behind some boxes, Dragnarok saw that the footstep's own was none other than the Clock King, a criminal that uses clock themed gadgets and has a perfect sense of timing as his "superpower". As the dragon watches, the clock themed villain goes up to a door on one of the builds. After knocking three times, the door opens a jar, a chain keeping it for fully opening, and a voice spoke up.)

?: Password?

Clock King: Misfits Rule, Heroes Drool.

(The door closes for a bit before opening, allowing the villain to enter before closing again. Dragnarok just stared with a look of disbelieve before shaking his head. Spotting a old brown trench coat and a porcelain mask with a few cracks. Putting on his "costume" and walking in front of the door. After knocking three time, the door opens a jar.)

?: Password?

Dragnarok: Misfits Rule, Heroes Drool.

(After the door closes, the sound of a chain could be heard for a second before the door reopens, revealing the one who wanted the password to be the Condiment King.)

Condiment King: Hey, never seen you before. Who are you?

Dragnarok: I'm... Mr Porcelain. I'm just start my criminal career, and heard you might give me some pointers.

Condiment King: Well then, Welcome aboard! The meeting is just about to start.

(Enter the build, Dragnarok could see that this place used to be a bar or pub of some sort. Looking around, Dragnarok spotted various "bottom of the barrel" villains, such as Polka Dot Man, Paste-Pot Pete, Kite man, and... Is that freakin Nuclear Man?! Anyway... Before Dragnarok could do anything else, the sound of a microphone starting up before a voice spoke up.)

?: May I have your attention, everyone.

(Look up at a stage, Dragnarok saw a giant yellow egg attached to a mechanical suit with robotic spider like legs.)

Chang Tzu: You may call me Chang Tzu... And nothing else! I have called you all here because we all have something in common. We all been mocked and laughed at, been told we'll be nothing compared to villains like Lex Luthor and the Joker. But no more! During the construction and rebuilding of S.T.A.R. Labs, I'd manage to grab a strong power source, along with a few bits and pieces, and created a machine that'll-.

(That's when Dragnarok had enough of the speech and sneaked around behind the stage, using his Shadow Breath to remain unseen. After getting behind the machine, Dragnarok silently removed a panel and spotted a glowing battery shaped device. Figuring that this is the power source, Dragnarok removed it and replaced it with a normal battery that just so happen to be laying nearby. Sneaking back to his seat, Dragnarok looked back at the stage just as Chang Tzu finished his speech.)

Chang Tzu: And from now on, we'll be the Misfits of Evil! On, let's fire up the machine.

(Chang Tzu flips the on switch and the machine booted up. However, due to the normal battery not able to handle the demands the machine needed and caused the whole thing to exploded, covering Chang Tzu's face in soot. As the other villains were busy laughing, Dragnarok left with the power source in hand.)

**Neo Metropolis-S.T.A.R. Labs**

(Returning to S.T.A.R. Labs, Dragnarok presented to device he got from the Misfits to Calamity.)

Dr Calamity:(Takes the device) Thank you, Dragnarok. You've done both me and S.T.A.R. Labs a huge service.

Dragnarok: Think nothing of it. Better then letting that thing in the hands of villains. Anyway, I better get back to the team. See you later.

Dr Calamity: See you soon.

(Once Dragnarok left, Calamity put the scale from earlier in a file labeled "Project Dragon". Taking a key that was attached to her necklace, she opened a case, revealing other files. They also had labels, "Project Red Lightning", "Project Demogorgon", "Project Biohazard" and "Project Legion" to name a few.)

Dr Calamity:(Giggles to herself) Soon, everything will be ready..


	7. Evil lurks and Good takes therapy

**Neo Metropolis-S.T.A.R. Labs-Calamity's Office**

(In the office of the elusive Dr Calamity, said doctor was busy writing down something on a document-like piece of paper. Once she was finished, she puts it in a file labeled "Project Carnivore". After putting the file away, Calamity pushes the file cabinet aside, revealing a keypad hidden behind it. After putting in the code, the wall next to it slide open, revealing it to be a secret door. Inside the secret room were numerous human sized test tubes and containment rooms, all holding various experiments. Calamity smiled as she looked over her twisted projects. The first was a test tube holding a humanoid creature, the creature was hulking beast that has two heads. The next project was in a containment room, and in said room were various containers attach to a mixer-like machine. In each of the containers were various ooze-like creatures. The containers were tags on them and some of the labels were "Toxin", "Anti-Venom", "Scream", "Hybrid/Riot, Lasher, Agony, and Phage", "Scorn", "Payback", "Mania", "Sleeper", "Raze", "ZZZXX", "Krobaa", and "Mayhem". There were, however, two containers empty. They were labeled "Venom" and "Carnage". The next was a containment room was a unconscious man hooked up a machine with various electrical devices absorbing high amounts of electricity and pumping it into the unfortunate guy's blood stream. The last project Calamity reviews was a man getting injected with the DNA of various carnivores. Calamity just stares at these experiments with a twisted smile.)

Dr Calamity: Everything is going according to plan...

**Void of Nothingness**

(The void had gone through great changes. The island that housed the alter is now a floating castle covered in dark crystals. At the Alter, now inside the castle, Arsonist, Frenzy, and Jinmen were loading various Lantern Central Power Batteries into the sphere. Once that was done, Jinmen walks up to Eternal Exitium.)

Jinmen: We've managed to obtain most of the Central Power Batteries. The only ones we don't have are Green, Indigo, Black, and White. We're going to need a lot more Grublins if we're ever going to get these cores.

Eternal: Done. And I can assume that you still wish to save the Battery from your Corps for last?

Jinmen: Correct.

(That's when the two noticed Arsonist walking up to the two.)

Arsonist: Hey boss... I can't help but wonder what these lanterns have to do with the revival of the "Big Guy"?

Eternal: Allow me to educate you, my burning friend.

(Taking out the "The Flow of the Blood of Darkness" bible for his robe, the jester-like being begins to read a certain passage.)

_"Once the Dark Master reawakens, all who opposes will feel his _**Rage **_fall upon them_.

_His _**Greed **_to unify everything under his rule is great._

_All will live in _**Fear **_of him for all eternity._

_With_ _Aether growing by his _**Willpower **_alone._

_He gives _**Hope **_to his dark underlings._

_All loyal to him will feel his _**Compassion**.

_With his _**Love **_for power and destruction._

_He'll bring _**Death **_to any world in his grasp._

_And breath new _**Life **_into the ashes._

(And with that, Eternal tucks to bible away and looks at the two listeners.)

Eternal: Now you see the batteries important to our Master's revival. Now... Get the remain four Power Batteries. Take as many Grublins as you need. And don't come back until you succeed.

**HRL Headquarters**

(Walking down the hallways of the HRL HQ was a purple humanoid. The purple being was wearing silver armor, in the center of his chest was a diamond, purple in color. This is Purple Diamond, the Elemental Master. Unlike his Diamond Siblings, Purple Diamond was born in a abandon Kindergarten. Walking up to a door, Purple Diamond knocked on it.)

Purple Diamond:(While knocking on the door) Dragnarok? Are you there?

(Hearing a faint "come in". Purple Diamond opened the door. Entering the room, Purple Diamond spotted Dragnarok at his desk, which was covered in various maps and battle tactics.)

Dragnarok: Do you need something?

Purple Diamond: The group and I are getting worried. You've been locked up in here for a week now...

Dragnarok: Look, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine.

Purple Diamond:(Giving Dragnarok a look that tells him he doesn't believe him) Right... Look, just talk to me. Get what's bugging you off your chest.

(Seeing that the Diamond is not taking no for an answer, Dragnarok just sighed.)

Dragnarok: Let's start to the day I hatched from my egg, long before Darkblood showed his face. While my life was great, I'd constantly felt the need to live up to my parents' legacy. To follow in their footsteps was what drived me to fight, at least at first. One day, at a school play, along with the discovery of my talent in theater and acting, I met her...(Dragnarok looks at a photo of his friends and family, more pacifically, a certain Fire Dragoness.) My lovely Blaze. At first, I saw her as just a friend. But as time went on, I started to fall for her. She, along with everyone else, gave me a true reason to fight. Things were looking up, until we took part in the Injustice Wars. I was helping the citizens evacuate from a battle that took place, until a building, damaged from the battle, collapsed on top of me. I don't remember anything after that, it was just... blackness. Then the day I was revived and became... something else. I can clearly remember the horrors and atrocities I committed while under the influence of darkness. I...I...)

(At this point, Dragnarok puts his face if his claws, letting loose a few tears. Purple Diamond pats the Dragon, trying to comfort him.)

Purple Diamond: There, there. Listen, if you wish to stop...

Dragnarok:(Removes his claws) No, no. I made it this far...

(Dragnarok then continue telling his life story. When the Legion and Republic freed him from evil's influence, the D&D incident, his journey through Silent Hill, helping the construction of Dragonbreath Village, and having to seal the entire Dragon Realms in the amulet that was currently wrapped around his neck. All the while, Purple Diamond listened very closely.)

Purple Diamond:(Once Dragnarok was finished) That's... one hell of a story. Listen, we all have things that we don't want apart of our lives.

Dragnarok: True, but why must I have to suffer more than others?

Purple Diamond: Because you're strong. (Seeing the surprised look on the Dragon, the Diamond continued) You can any damage, whatever it be physical, mental, and/or psychological, you manage to, in some way or form, recover and continue to fight evil and protect everyone you care and love. That shows me that you are a true warrior, a true hero.

(Dragnarok was stunned and touched by the speech Purple Diamond gave him. Smiling, the Dragon puts a claw on the Diamond's shoulder.)

Dragnarok: Thank you.

Purple Diamond:(Smiling) Your welcome. If you have anything else to get off your chest, just talk to me.

Dragnarok: You know, if leading the Gems don't work out for you, you can become a psychologist.

(The two just laughed.)


	8. Trouble rises

**Planet Oa**

(The Planet Oa, Home to the Guardians of the Universe and HQ to the Green Lantern Corps. As of right now, the planet is under siege. Grublins were rampaging on the planet's surface. Flies, Wyverns, Heroes, Orcs, Heroes Orcs, Bowman Orcs, Trolls... All Grublin types are all over the place. The Green Lanterns were trying their best, but when they destroy a few, more appear to take their place. The on going battle was at a standstill... Until the Elite Grublins arrived. Thanks to their special helmets that granted the Elite extra strength and immunity to the Lanterns attacks, they were able to conquer the planet. The only thing left to take was the Citadel of Oa, the Headquarters and Meeting Hall of the Guardians. Inside the Citadel, the Guardians stared at the door as the Grublins started pounding on it from the other side.)

Guardian#1:(Looks at the others) It seems the time has come...

Guardian#5: Indeed...

Guardian#3: Has a message been sent to Lantern Jordan and Stewart?

Guardian#4: Yes.

Guardian#2: Then it's only a matter of time.

(That's when the door burst open, and standing in front of the army of Grublin, was Jinmen.)

Jinmen: Greetings gentlemen. We have **so **much to talk about...

**Meanwhile**

**Neo Metropolis-Lex Corp**

(That the headquarters of Evilness Corp, Lex Jr was standing in front of a hologram projector. With him were Mysterio, Molten Man, Hydro Man, Sand Man, Cyclone, King Shark, Metallo, Killer Croc, Orca, and Man-Bat.)

Lex Jr:(To the ten) Listen up! I've got big news and big plans. One of my teams managed to location a mine shaft teeming with Kryptonite. (Turns on the projector, revealing the layout of the mine) As you can see, the layout is hazardous... to non-supers. (Points to Metallo, Man-Bat, King Shark, Killer Croc, and Orca) You five are going to help the LexCorp Mining Team extract the Kryptonite.

Sandman: Then why are the rest of us here?

Mysterio: Yeah, why are you wasting my- I mean our time?

Lex Jr: I was getting to that. As you can all expect, if the "heroes" catch wind of this, they'll be breathing down our necks. So the rest of you will cause a distraction the keep our enemies off our backs. What kind of distraction? I don't care. Rob a bank, cause mass destruction, hell, trip old people. Go crazy, just keep the heroes occupied.

Sandman:(Chuckles) Oh, this is going to be fun.

**HRL Headquarters**

(The members of the HRL were looking at a hologram message from the Guardians that Earth's Green Lanterns receive.)

Hologram Guardian#4: Green Lantern Jordan and Stewart, Oa is under attack by these strange creatures that appear to be made of wood and earth. We've managed to hold them off for a while, until several appeared, wearing strange masks that made the Lantern ring ineffective. You must return to Oa. I'm afraid we don't have much time left...

Dragnarok:(Looking at the HRL members present as the hologram turns off) Grublins are on Oa? We must get there immediately! Bruce, does the Watchtower have any ships to take us there?

Batman: More than enough.

Dragnarok: Good. Now everyone-.

?: My Diamond, Mr Dragnarok!

(Turning to the entrance of the Meeting Room, everyone sees a woman with purple skin, clothes, and hair. She was wearing a ballerina-like dress, complete with skirt. And on her stomach was a pearl that was purple in color. This is Purple Pearl, Purple Diamond's right hand assistant.)

Purple Diamond:(Get's up from his seat and goes over to her) Is something wrong, Purple Pearl?

Purple Pearl: My Diamond, Metropolis is under attack!

Superman:(Stands up suddenly) What?!

Dragnarok: Put on the news.

(Lowering down a giant screen and turning it on, it's shows Lois Lane from the Daily Planet is a helicopter getting a aerial view of the city, which is partly destroyed.)

Lois Lane: This is Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, and as you can see, Metropolis is under attack! Five villains are causing mayhem and mass destruction. Due to fear and panic, eyewitnesses were only able to identify one of the villains. The identify villain is none other then Mysterio, the self proclaimed Master of Illusion. Why he and the other four are attacking is currently unknown. Stay tune as more answers are uncovered. Lois Lane, signing out.

Dragnarok: This is not good... Two invasions at the same time... What do we do?

Purple Diamond: How about we split into two groups? You can lead one to Oa since some of those Grublins are wearing the special armor that can only be destroyed by a elemental attack from a dragon. I'll lead the second group and stop the attack in Metropolis.

Dragnarok: Good idea. Now let's gather our chosen members and get to work.

**Void of Nothingness**

(More changes has developed in the void. Landmasses had formed around the castle, one being a volcanic wasteland, another being a swamp. In the castle, standing in front of a window the oversees the forming world was Eternal Exitium. Suddenly, a black portal appeared behind the jester-like monster. Exiting the portal was Jinmen, followed by a group of Grublins carrying the Green Central Power Battery.)

Jinmen: We have the Central Power Battery, as well as Oa is now under our control.

Eternal:(Without turning around) Excellent. Take the Battery to the Alter.

(The Grublins then went to their given objective. Jinmen was about to follow them when Eternal called out to him.)

Eternal: Jinmen, stand here with me, I need to talk to you about something.

(As Jinmen walks next to him, Eternal waves his hand out, gesturing the Black Lantern to view the new land.)

Eternal: This... This is world Darkblood wants. This is the image he wishes to remake the Dragon Realms into. (Turns to Jinmen) Soon, life will appear, and it will bow before Darkblood.

(Jinmen scowled at that thought, which Eternal noticed.)

Eternal: But, in order for there to be life, there must be death.

Jinmen: What are you saying?

Eternal: What I'm saying, is that this world needs a Grim Reaper, a Nekron. Jinmen, will you be the Nekron of this world?

Jinmen:(Forming a dark smile) It'll be my pleasure.


	9. To the Rescue!

**Neo Metropolis**

(Smoke and fire raise into air, as Mysterio and his "Elementals" continued to cause havoc in Neo Metropolis. Said fish bowl villain, using his illusions, appears as a giant, looking over the city.)

Mysterio:(Seeing everyone running around in a panic) That's right, run! Flee from the power of Mysterio!

(Before the villain could continue, he was hit in the face by a glob of webbing. After getting rid of the webbing, Mysterio turn to see his arch enemy, Spider Man, along with Purple Diamond, Purple Pearl, Aquaman, Superman, And Red Tornado.)

Mysterio: Ah, Spider Man! I was wondering when you'd show up. And I see you brought some friends along as well.

Spider Man: Shut your fish bowl, Mysterio! Tell us why you and your friends are doing this?

Mysterio: I don't have to tell you anything, Web-head! This doesn't concern you!

Superman: Since you're attacking my city, it concerns ME!

(Superman then flies into Mysterio's chest, knocking the villain over.)

Mysterio:(Hitting the ground)Oof! You miserable brute!(Gets up and looks for the "Elementals") Help me, you idiots!

Sandman: Don't get you bowl in a twist.

(That's when the "Elementals" started to absorb their components. Sandman getting sand from a construction site, Hydro Man getting water from the docks, Molten Man getting molten metal from a nearby foundry, and Cyclone getting clouds from the sky. Once they were done, they were now giant monstrosities.)

Mysterio: Go forth and destroy them, my Elementals!

(Then the battle began. Spider Man took on Mysterio, Superman took on Sandman, Purple Pearl took on Molten Man, Aquaman took on Hydro Man, and Red Tornado took on Cyclone. Purple Diamond seemly took off somewhere. Spider Man swinged around Mysterio, while the villain tried to catch him.)

Mysterio:(Swipes at Spider Man, but misses) Hold still, you miserable bug!

(Purple Pearl, using her weapon, a rapier, jabbed Molten Man a few times before dodging a blast of molten metal from said villain. Superman threw a few punches at Sandman, only this didn't have any effect. Superman then used his cold breath to freeze the sandy giant's chest. While this did work, Sandman shifted his body to use his froze limb as a bat. In the water, Aquaman and Hydro Man were busy with their fight, with the aquatic king sending fish into the water monster's body, annoying it. Finally, Cyclone and Red Tornado were in the air, trying to blast one another out of the sky. As the battle continued, the "Elementals" suddenly stopped and grabbed their heads in pain. They then turned and marched towards Mysterio.)

Mysterio:(Looks at them in confusion) What are you idiots doing?!

Purple Pearl:(Suddenly shouts) My Lord!

(Standing on the Daily Planet was Purple Diamond, with his arms out. With a motion of a hand, the "Elementals" started to attack Mysterio.)

Spider Man: Using using them as puppets.

Purple Pearl: He truly is the Elemental Master.

(Once Mysterio is good and beaten, his illusion wore off, returning him to his normal size. Spider Man walked up and grabbed the villain by the collar.)

Spider Man:(Shaking Mysterio) Now tell us why you and your "buddies" where attacking Metropolis!

Mysterio: L-Lex Jr located a mine-shaft full of kryptonite near Smallville, so he send us five to distract you while sending five others to mine it.

Purple Diamond: Looks like we're going to Kansas.

**Meanwhile**

(On Planet Oa, Dragnarok, along with Green Lanterns Hal and John, and Za'Mag'Nu were fighting the Grublin forces. Thanks to Dragnarok destroying the Elite Grublins, the Green Lantern Corps now have a fighting chance. They were able to take back most of the planet, leaving the Citadel of Oa the only thing left to be reclaimed.)

John Stewart:(Looking at the entrance door) Come on, the Guardians are counting on us.

(Once they entered the building, the heroes spotted the Guardians trapped in cages made of Black Lantern light. Standing in front of the cages, was Jinmen.)

Jinmen: I was wondering when you lot would've showed up.

Za'Mag'Nu: We have came to free Oa and stop this madness.

Jinmen: Free Oa will not stop any thing. (He then looks at Dragnarok and laughs) You know whats funny? I can sense you dying on the inside, piece by piece. Soon, you'll be a hollow shell of what you once were.

Dragnarok: If that means putting an end to you and your group's insanity, then so be it.

(Jinmen snorted, before raising is ring into the air.)

_**The Blackest Night falls from the skies,**_

_**The darkness grows as all light dies.**_

_**We crave your hearts and your demise,**_

_**By my black hand, the dead shall rise!**_

(Jinmen then summons a giant scythe and slashes at the band of heroes, only for them to dodge. Za'Mag'Nu and the Green Lanterns summoned weapons of their own and fought the Black Lantern head on. While the Lanterns fought, Dragnarok blasted the cages with beams of Aether, destroying them and freeing the Guardians. After a while, the three heroic Lanterns managed to overwhelm Jinmen, knocking him to the ground.)

Jinmen:(Breathing heavily) You may have won this battle, but the war isn't over.

(Jinmen then summons a black portal, which he uses to escape. Once he was gone, the Guardians walked up to them.)

Guardian#1: Thank you for helping us.

Dragnarok: It was nothing.

Guardian#2: Still, you did us a great service. And we wish you good luck on your journey.

(With that, the heroes returned home. Once they were back at the base, they spotted Purple Diamond waiting for them.)

Purple Diamond:(Smiling) Man, do I have a story to tell you.

**Meanwhile...**

(In the Dark World, the formerly known Void of Nothingness, Eternal was listening to Jinmen's reports on losing their hold on Oa.)

Eternal: It is of no matter, we got what we wanted anyway.

(That's when Malphas appeared.)

Malphas: Eternal, We've managed to locate the Miracle Machine.

Eternal: Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it!

(As Malphas left, Eternal chuckled to himself. 0

Eternal: Everything is going as planned.


	10. Discontinued

Hey everyone. I have to bring you some sad news. I have lost interest in this story. Don't worry, my friend Dragon of Mystery will continue were I have left off.


End file.
